Cynthia "Dorian" Gray
Dorian Gray (Real/Dead Name: Cynthia Gray) is a celebrity in FrightTown, and is known for the life he led while still alive. He identifies as a trans man, and is a socialite at parties Jack hosts. He is notorious for starting the popular trend of "Dorian Gray Pictures", "cursed" portraits where the subject suddenly transforms from their normal appearance to little more than an emaciated corpse and back, which was inspired by his story. Appearance Normal In his normal appearance, Dorian is a fair-skinned, slender blonde with bright blue eyes. He is not overly tall, standing at the average height of his biological sex. His attire consists of a white dress shirt concealing his binder, as well as a purple suit with gold accents and a matching cravat. In his pocket is a golden watch. The one thing that annoys him about his current appearance is how wide his hips are (due to being born female). There isn't really anything he can do about this (as far as I am aware), so he has to deal with it for now. = Decomposed/Corpse While in his Decomposed state, Dorian appears very much like a skeleton, covered in rotting skin and wiry muscle. His clothing does not change, however. As he shifts, his eyes are replaced by two glowing orbs, and his face becomes very gaunt and skull-like. Large clumps of hair also falls out, making him resemble Erik/The Phantom, and even the town's resident Zombies, in some respects. His body becomes much more thin as well, making him and Erik look even more similar. Personality & Voice Claim Dorian is a very vain individual, caring more about his looks than anything else. As such, he prefers his normal appearance over his corpselike one. He is social and open about his gender identity. The latter was not the case back in his time, when such things were frowned upon and shunned. He is also an LGBTQIA+ activist, who uses non-violent means unless all else fails. His voice claim is currently undecided. Origins & Backstory This character is originally from the Oscar Wilde story The Picture of Dorian Gray, sometimes referred to as The Portrait of Dorian Gray. Dorian/Cynthia Gray was once a mortal individual, who had an artist named Basil paint several portraits of him. It's important to note that Dorian, at this point, was still relatively innocent, and that Basil was attracted to the then 23-year-old. After seeing the portrait, Dorian stated that "I would rather have the portrait grow old and wrinkled, instead of myself". The former soon fell in love with and actress named Sybil Vane. However, after seeing her admittedly horrible acting in person, he was repulsed by her. Upon returning home, Dorian sees that the portrait Basil had him take home was now possessing a rather sinister expression. This prompted Dorian to seek Sibyl's forgiveness, only to find that Sybil took her own life. After hearing the horrific news, Dorian had his picture moved to his attic. Later that week, a friend sent Dorian a unnamed book that they found rather interesting. Over the next 18 years or so, he became drawn to the forces of Evil and frequently visited the portrait. Each time he went to it, the version of him in the portrait grew older and more sinister, but he remained untouched. Basil soon ran into Dorian, then told him about the rumors spreading about him (Basil). Dorian, however, didn't accept responsibility for the damage done. Basil then protested that "I don't know you", to which the other replied by taking Basil to view the now corrupted painting. Basil was horrified, saying that the painting might have been a reflection of Dorian's soul. Ina fit of rage, Dorian murdered him and blackmailed an old friend to dispose of the body. Dorian then headed to a drug den, where Sybil's brother James located him. James was soon struck by the fact Dorian was still youthful in appearance. Another patron, however, tells James of Dorian's true age. At a hunting party the following day, James was shot and killed on accident. Soon feeling regret for his actions, Dorian headed back onto the good path, then looked at his portrait. It hadn't changed, despite him turning his life around. He then stabbed the portrait, before screaming in pain and involuntarily switching places with himself in the picture, through supernatural means. All his servants found was a rotting corpse, unrecognizable as Dorian, on the floor. Powers & Abilities * Dorian has the ability to freely shift between his youthful and decaying states, although he also shifts from youthful to corpselike every time he does something immoral. (Drinking and smoking do not count towards this.) * As a Ghost, Dorian can do everything most spirits can. He is, however, unable to possess the living, no matter what his state is. * In his Decomposed state, he is able to detach and reattach his limbs and head from his torso.